1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved wear bushing system, and in particular to an improved bit-run wear bushing and tool and method of operation.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
A wear bushing or seat protector is used in drilling applications to protect the inner profiles of the various components in the wellhead. In the prior art, wear bushings typically have been run or lowered down to the wellhead on a separate trip. One type of bit run wear bushing is held to a tool via shear pins. This bit run wear bushing has an internal ledge with a reduced inner diameter for retrieval. However, the bit run wear bushing is not suitable to protect all of the seats inside a wellbore. Thus an improved bit run wear bushing would be desirable.